world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071514ThiagoKolena
acrobaticAmbulist AA began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 04:27 -- TA: Well, hello! Who is this new fellow? 3=:] TA: Or, if I may be so bold, new lady? AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Told You Imagine Yourself Skilled At The Art Of Trolling. ♪ I Consider This Adorable. ♪♪♪ TA: Ha, not much imagining to be done./Sorry to disappoint you so upfront. AA: ♪♪♪ Your Manner Of Typing Is Silly. ♪ I Am Unimpressed. ♪♪♪ TA: It takes quite a bit of skill, you know,/to type in this manner consistently. AA: ♪♪♪ Yes, I Would Imagine You *Would* Tell Yourself That. ♪♪♪ TA: Ah, and there I go, making a mistake... 3=:[ AA: ♪♪♪ To Justify The Effort You Go To, Regardless Of How Easy It Would Be For Anyone Else. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Implying That You Are Slow Of Mind. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Now Explaining This Because I Assume It Would Be Necessary For Someone Who Is Slow Of Mind. ♪♪♪ TA: Alas! I have been found out! I'm a hack!/My trolling is so low grade and baseless... AA: ♪♪♪ I Sense Sass, But You Should Be Warned, I Have Seen True Trolling In This Past Hour And You Are Not It. ♪ Sorry To Be The One To Inform You. ♪♪♪ TA: 3=:] TA: I too have seen some pretty good trolling./Though I suspect it was not in ire./Usually one can expect some rolling,/But this one had a true kind of sick fire. AA: ♪♪♪ Rhyming Is The Recourse Of Scoundrels. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ And People Trying To Get Into Ladies' Pants. ♪ I Assure You You Have No Chance Of Getting Into My Pants, Scoundrel. ♪♪♪ TA: Perhaps if you were not so mean and terse,/I would be willing to help lift your curse. TA: Alas... 3=:] AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Need Help From You. ♪ I Am Doing You A Service, Making Sure You Understand How Low On The Totem Pole You Are. ♪♪♪ TA: I am curious why you come here./Why is it that you troll me in this manner? TA: We have never spoken before this time. AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe I Just Think Pirates Are Dumb. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ They Are, By The Way. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ Totally Dumb. ♪♪♪ TA: Perhaps they are, or perhaps they are not. AA: ♪♪♪ There Is No Perhaps About It. ♪ I Have Said It, And You May Trust My Judgment. ♪♪♪ TA: What do pirates have to do with it, hm? AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Using My Troll Psychic Powers To Determine That You Are Affiliated With Piracy. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ And Also Idiocy. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ And Also You Smell. ♪♪♪ TA: Of course you are, high blood, of course you are. AA: ♪♪♪ It Has Been Known To Happen. ♪ Don't Question Me. ♪♪♪ TA: Also I would imagine I smell,/the high seas have a way of rubbing off. AA: ♪♪♪ See, I Was Right. ♪ Pirate. ♪♪♪ TA: Yes, you are right. I am a pirate, miss./Now would you excuse me while I do work?/I have a certain bodyguard to kill. TA: 3=:] AA: ♪♪♪ ...Excuse Me? ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ Ughh. ♪ I Am Off My Game Today. ♪♪♪ TA: Heh, a small fry nobody cobalt blood. TA: Nobody for you to worry about. AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ You Are Simply Lucky That That CthonicCockmaster Or Whatever He Called Himself Got To Me Before I Got To You. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ Or You Would Have Seen Me At My "A" Game. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ And It Would Not Have Been Pretty. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ You Would Have Cried. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ And It Would Have Been Funny. ♪ For Me. ♪ Not For You. ♪♪♪ TA: Ah, you mean cthonicCatamite, then? AA: ♪♪♪ ...You've Spoken To Him?! ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ Do You Know Who He Is? ♪♪♪ TA: Yes, I sent him to you. It was funny. AA: ♪♪♪ Lies. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ You Don't Even Know Who I Am. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ You Said So Yourself. ♪♪♪ TA: Am I lying? How can you be so sure? AA: ♪♪♪ Do Not Think To Troll The Master, Piratebabby. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Sure. ♪ He Was At A Different Level. ♪ He Would Not Work For The Likes Of You. ♪♪♪ TA: I sent him to troll another, actually./Thus, it is not the whole truth, but partial. AA: ♪♪♪ I Must Find Him. ♪ Where Can I Find Him. ♪♪♪ TA: It seems he confused you for the cobalt. TA: You can find him in the Astrolabe, miss. 3=:] AA: ♪♪♪ Fuck You. ♪♪♪ TA: Hahahahaha! You are too funny! 3=:D TA: Although, I'm still not sure why you are here... AA: ♪♪♪ Remember That You Said That. ♪ Because I Will. ♪ When You Realize How Badly You Have Been Trolled You Will Regret Having Made Such A Fool Of Yourself By Suggesting That You Were The One Who Was Laughing At Me. ♪♪♪ AA: ♪♪♪ Your Slow Mind Has Simply Not Caught Up To The Masterful Trolling You Have Just Received Yet. ♪♪♪ TA: You talk a big game, little music notes. AA: ♪♪♪ And You Talk Like A Dandy, Scoundrel. ♪♪♪ TA: You just don't hit hard enough for my tastes. AA: ♪♪♪ If I Wanted To Hit You Hard, You Would Know It. ♪♪♪ TA: As such, and it pains me to do this, but... TA: TA: 3=:[ AA: ♪♪♪ ...EXCUSE ME?! ♪♪♪ TA: I know, it is hard for you to take in... AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Have Time For This. ♪ You Are Beneath My Levels Of Trolling. ♪♪♪ TA: I tried to let you off easy, sorry! 3=:] AA: ♪♪♪ You May Feel Free, However, To Fuck Miles Of Off. ♪♪♪ -- acrobaticAmbulist AA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 04:51 -- TA: Oh, that was so much fun! Goodness gracious! 3=:D